Journey to the Purple Planet (episode)
This article is about the episode. For the video game of the same name, see Journey to the Purple Planet (video game). Journey to the Purple Planet is the 15th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Isa *Flinky *Inky *Plinky *Dinky *Al Summary Dora and Boots help five stranded space visitors get back home to the Purple Planet in outer space. Recap Dora and Boots look at the night sky with the telescope. Boots would like to meet some space creatures that live in space. Suddenly, a purple flying saucer streaks through the night sky. A beam of light shines and the flying saucer comes down to solid ground. Boots clings onto Dora's back and looks over her head to find 5 space creatures that came out of the flying saucer. The colors of the space creatures were green, orange, red, yellow and blue. Flinky was the green one, Inky was the red one, Plinky was the yellow one, Dinky was the orange one and Al was the blue one. After the space creatures introduced themselves, they all sit down and point to the purple planet. Dora and Boots look at the purple planet and asked if the space creatures live there. The space creatures weren't kidding. They do so live on the purple planet and they want to go home. Suddenly, the flying saucer breaks apart. The space creatures were stranded and just have to get home to the purple planet. Dora and Boots had to figure out how to get to the purple planet. They ask Map and he says that Dora and Boots have to travel into outer space to bring Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky and Al back home to the purple planet. Before they can do that, they have to go through the Milky-way, pass the space rocks to get to the purple planet. Dora and Boots had to look through the telescope for the Milky-way. They find it, but had to figure out how to get there. What they need is a rocket ship. Dora and Boots saw a rocket ship by the tall trees. Then they realized that Isa just got a new rocket ship. Boots asks Isa if they can borrow the rocket ship because it was important. Isa replies and reminds Dora and Boots that they needed to wear space suits so they can be safe in outer space. Dora checks her Backpack for a space suit for herself and a space suit for Boots. Dora and Boots put on their space suits. Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky and Al scurried into the rocket ship and Dora and Boots followed. Isa wishes them good luck. Dora, Boots and the space creatures take their seats. They put their seat-belts on. Now, they have to start the countdown to launch the rocket ship. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Blast off!" they all said. Rocket Ship says "Arriba" and the others say "Arriba". Once the rocket ship was in outer space, Dora and Boots take their space helmets off and set them aside. They saw constellations which happened to be a group of stars in a picture-formation. After finding the constellations, they saw white fog that looks like milk. It was the milky way. They couldn't see where they were going. Suddenly, a female voice tells the space explorers how to get through the Milky-way. All they had to do is connect the dots. They started with 1 and counted up to 6. When they were done connecting the dots, it made a constellation picture of a teddy bear. They made a teddy bear constellation. "To get through the Milky Way, go this way" she says as the teddy bear constellation points to the right. Dora and Boots pilot the rocket ship in the direction the teddy bear constellation was pointing. They thank the teddy bear constellation has they traveled through the Milky-way. After going through the Milky-way, Dora and Boots pilot the rocket ship pass some planets of different colors. After that, a symbol telling the space explorers to take their seat-belts appears. They did so and soon they started floating because there was no gravity in outer space. Al's stomach growls. Boots thought Al must be hungry. They had to find the door that has food inside. Boots finds a picture of an apple on 1 of the 6 doors which signifies that it's the food door. Boots opens the food door and the space food flies out and is all over the place. The viewer finds an orange for Dinky. Dinky peels the orange and eats the whole thing. Now the viewer finds the floating hot dogs for the space creatures. And now, the viewer has to find the space cookies. The space cookies were out of the space explorer's reach and started to float away from them. Dora, Boots and the space creatures have to space swim to the cookies. They did so and they each took a bite out of them. After their space snack, a comet streaks past. Boots wanted to catch a ride on the comet. Comets go very fast. Dora activates the comet catcher. Everybody on the rocket ship had to buckle up again to catch a ride on the comet. The comet catcher grabs the comet and they all got a very fast ride. After that, Boots realized that the comet took them to the space rocks. Rocket Ship has to avoid bumping into the space rocks. The viewer tells Rocket Ship "arriba" for up. The rocket ship dodges 3 space rocks of different sizes. Dora takes her seat-belt as she rises up thanking for viewer for helping Rocket Ship get past the space rocks by saying "Arriba". Boots brings Dora back down into her seat and Dora puts her seatbelt back on. Dora and Boots were so close to taking Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky and Al back home to the purple planet. Dora flips the lever and then the rocket ship breaks down. Boots wondered what happened. A buzzing sound occurs where the battery symbol is located on the rocket ship dashboard. They soon realized the battery was out of power and needed to put in a new battery. A new battery comes out of the battery compartment. The space creatures headed out the rocket ship to put in the new battery. They had to hold onto to the rope to avoid floating around all over the place. Suddenly, they hear Swiper the fox. Boots thought this was impossible and thought there was no way Swiper could be in outer space. Just then, Swiper had a mini rocket ship and was attempting to swipe the battery. Dora, Boots and the space creatures have to stop Swiper. They all said "Swiper no swiping" 3 times and after that, Swiper flies his mini rocket ship back to Earth. Soon after, the space creatures replace the worn out battery with a new fresh one from the battery compartment. In no time, the rocket ship rebooted and now Dora flips the switch again and she and Boots can now take Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky and Al back home to the purple planet. The rocket ship lands on the purple planet. Everybody got out of their seats. Dora and Boots put their space helmets back on. And together, they departed the rocket ship. As Dora and Boots followed, they started to float a little as they tried to walk. Dora and Boots had to find the space creatures' home. The viewer finds it which was far away. Dora, Boots, Flinky, Inky, Plinky, Dinky and Al hop onto a moving sidewalk and had a ride to the space creatures' home. The space creatures were now back at home on the purple planet safe and sound. Places in this episode #Milky Way #Space Rocks #Purple Planet Trivia *There are no Explorer Stars in this episode, so a Character Find plays at the end. *Benny and Tico do not appear in this episode. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, however, Dora is the only one singing it but it's not played in the original instrumental version, she's the only one that says the places but Boots or anyone don't say "where are we going", Dora instead asks the viewer about looking for star gazed things and planets. *Map is a rocket ship when he's asking the viewer about the places Dora and Boots got to go. *When Dora uses Backpack, the objects don't come out of her and they don't spin around either, they're already just immediately showing around her instead. Gallery 1002500_163894460469554_627158636_n.jpg|Time for a space adventure! 1000920_163894507136216_1182353340_n.jpg 152059.jpg ready.jpg 1002171_163894550469545_1321007573_n.jpg 1148986_163894487136218_2040528294_n.jpg 0135bc05650838b3a8548f4a8ad.jpg MV5BMTYzNTEwMDIwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDEzMjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg 1150203_163894720469528_1086797170_n.jpg 1003890_163894963802837_483869336_n.jpg 971940_163894943802839_1168887925_n.jpg 999419_163895010469499_1562688236_n.jpg 315 Journey to the Purple Planet Map.jpg Character Find Little Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2005 Category:Occupation Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes that Benny and Tico are absent Category:Crying